


Kamen Hero Dragon

by KNACC



Series: Kamen Hero Dragon: The Series [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kamen Rider AU, M/M, Meet-Cute, Secret Identity, Sentai AU, Sentai!Genji, more stuff on that front will show up in chapter 2, shonen typical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNACC/pseuds/KNACC
Summary: Zenyatta meets a new hero but he has the sneaking suspicious he already knows him.  (Sentai/Kamen Rider AU)





	Kamen Hero Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> So I, like many others, adore Genji's Sentai skin and so my brain started writing a little story about it mostly without me really intending to do anything about it. The end result is inspired heavily by the show Kamen Rider Ghost with a bit of One Punch Man thrown in.

The day had started like any other.  Zenyatta had busied himself with laundry and dishes, welcomed a new guest to the temple and deflected another one of Genji Shimada's mocking advances.  He had just been on his way home from buying groceries for the temple's many wards when, suddenly, a large monster with four arms and a rhino's face had appeared and attacked the store.  In an instant, Zenyatta had stepped up, dropping his groceries and getting his staff and orbs at the ready.

It was now fifteen minutes later and though Zenyatta had been able to distract the monster long enough for the civilians to get away safely, he knows that there is no way he can win this fight.  The monster is just too strong, shrugging off every staff blow and orb hit like they are nothing. He feels his knee joint strain as he pulls himself to his feet again and recalls his orbs in hopes of mounting another useless attack. _All I must do is hold out until another hero arrives_ , he reminds himself, _I must not let this menace wreak havoc across the city._

He is just charging up another Discord Blast when out of nowhere a green and black garbed hero cries, "Spirit burning bright, transformation Midori Dragon, go go!" and kicks the monster in the head.

Zenyatta is stunned for a second, almost dropping his attack before refocusing it and hitting the monster while it is distracted.

It sends the monster reeling back even further and the Green Hero flips backwards off it and lands somewhere beside Zenyatta.  "Nice attack," he says in a deep voice, "Sorry to have kept you waiting."  He holds out his hand as if he wants Zenyatta to shake it.  "My name is Midori-"  The hero's words get cut off as the rhino monster charges him into a wall. "Fuck," he says in a much higher voice, "that stings."

Zenyatta charges in after the monster, attacking it with both staff and orbs until it turns its attention back to Zenyatta.  "Are you a new hero?" he asks, his eyes locked on the monster as he dodges it's attacks.

"No," Midori says deep voiced as he springs to his feet.  He dodges one of the monsters many arms and then starts raining punches on it.  The monster staggers backwards again, clearly greatly harmed by the hero's attacks.  "Is it that obvious?" he whispers, tone of voice higher again.

 _That is most likely his normal voice_ , Zenyatta decides.   _Some people are awfully fond of secret identities._ "You are clearly very strong," Zenyatta says as he slides under an attack and rains orb fire at the back of the monster's head, "But strength is not everything.  You will learn that quickly or you will not last long in this line of work."

"Aren't you so wise?" he snaps back.

"Oh no," Zenyatta says, preparing to release another Discord Blast, "only in comparison to you."

Midori starts to respond when suddenly an oblivious man staring at his phone and wearing headphones comes out of a nearby apartment building and turns towards them.  In an instant, the monster changes targets, rushing the man.  

Zenyatta ducks his head and says, "Embrace the Iris!", channeling his ultimate technique and speeding towards the civilian.  He's nearly passed the monster, his attention fully focused on the man when the monster sideswipes him into a building and he crumples, orbs disappearing and core at it's limit.  He's watching helplessly as the monster pulls back a clawed hand, ready to swing for the kill when Midori appears and catches the attack, arms straining with the force of it.

"You are going to want to get out of here," he says to the now suddenly aware and terrified man.

The civilian jumps and then starts to run, his sneakers pounding the pavement as he screams.   Zenyatta watches as he goes, desperate to get up and help, his thoughts divided between hope and fear.

As the sound of the man's footsteps starts to fade, Midori lets out a little "Heh" noise and then gets hit with a cross from one of the monster's other arms.

"No!" Zenyatta cries as he watches him fly backwards, his body limp.  He tightens his grip on his staff as he strugglea to his feet, his internal sensors all flashing in warning.  He sees the monster closing on Midori and channels all his remaining energy into a single orb shot, just a distraction but perhaps enough to buy this new hero some time.

Just as he's about to unleash it though, Midori springs to his feet, wreathed in green fire and shouting, "Dragonstrike!  Break the limit!"  Then, in one elegant motion, he reaches into the air above him, materializes a long, green katana and then dashes through the monster, trailing green flames behind him.  In a flash and a loud popping noise, the monster is gone, just a cloud of purple mist.

Zenyatta drops the attack he'd been preparing, feeling relief wash over him at the sight of Midori standing triumphant in the partially ruined street, green flames and spirit blade already starting to fade away.  "Well do-" he starts to say and then tips backwards, no longer having enough energy to power his legs.

Zenyatta hears Midori cry, "Zen," and then scramble through the rumble and over to him.  "Are you okay?" he asks, tone concerned as he gets on his knees besides him.  He reaches out with a tentative hand and touches the middle of Zenyatta's chest. "Are you… dead?"  

Zenyatta lets out a glitchy sounding chuckle and shakes his head.  "I will be perfectly fine.  I just need to get back to the temple to recharge.  You on the other hand," he pauses as he looks Midori over and sees a long, open cut across his abdomen, "are in need of healing.  Allow me to help you."

"Oh this?" Midori looks down, touching the cut with one hand and then hissing, "It's nothing."

Zenyatta shakes his head, trying to not laugh as he reaches deep into himself, touching his connection to the iris and then summons a glowing orb that floats gently above Midori's head. "There," Zenyatta nods, "while I am not at full strength at the moment, that should help you recover much quicker."

Midori tentatively touches the wound again and then snaps up to look at Zenyatta.  "That feels better already," he says, then puts his hands together and bows his head.  "Thank you."

"It is the least I can do for the hero who saved my life."

Midori shakes his head.  "I am certain you had him on the ropes already.  I simply helped you finish him off."

"While that is kind of you to say, I do not believe that to be the case.  I have fought many monsters in the past and know my own strengths and weaknesses very well which means that when I say that I am certain that if you had not come along, both I and that pedestrian would certainly be dead, I truly mean it." Despite his laying position, Zenyatta puts his hands together and bows his head towards them.  "Thank you, Midori."

"No problem, though," he pauses, embarrassed, "it's uh, the Midori Dragon technically, just in case anyone asks."

"The Midori Dragon," Zenyatta laughs, "I will keep that in mind.  My name is Zenyatta though it seems you already know that, don't you?"

"I uh," Midori freezes for a second and then starts to ramble, "well I do live in this town you know and you've been a local hero for years so it is not really surprising that I've heard of Zenyatta, the Zen Warrior, is it?"

Zenyatta chuckles, a niggling feeling in his processors telling him that he probably already knows the Midori Dragon outside of his persona.  "I never said it was.  I would prefer it if you would continue to call me Zenyatta rather than the Zen Warrior or the most unfortunate title, the Daoist Destroyer though as I did not choose those for myself."

"It would seem you are not big on secret identities then?"

"I just do not feel that I have anything to hide," Zenyatta shrugs.  "To help those in need, whether it be through fighting monsters or being there when people are struggling with life's many challenges has always been my calling."  He looks Midori over and then down at himself, "Plus, I do not think that a costume such as yours would particularly suit me."

Midori laughs.  "I think you would look good anythi-" he starts to say and then cuts himself off.  

"Oh," Zenyatta lets out a gentle peel of laughter, suddenly just a bit self conscious about his current terrible state, "Aren't you charming?"

Midori laughs nervously.  "I often try but honestly I am not good at it," he rubs the back of his helmet with a hand.  "I am sorry for being so forward though.  It was inappropriate of me."

Zenyatta waves his hand at Midori.  "Do not worry so much.  I am quite flattered."

"Oh good," Midori nods sharply, "because I, uhh meant it."

"My thanks for your sincerity," Zenyatta says, his fans hum growing slightly louder in his embarrassment. "I find it is best to say what you truly mean in most cases."

"I'm generally… not so great at that either actually."

Zenyatta laughs, "Well then, something for you to work towards."

"Right," Midori nods, tone sarcastic, "aren't I quite the hero already?"  

"You know," Zenyatta says, an idea forming in his mind, "if you would like, I could help you settle into this new role.  I have much experience and I think with a bit of help, you will make a great hero."

"Are you sure?" Midori's head snaps up, his tone hopeful, "Would that not be a huge hassle for you?"

"To help guide the brave hero who saved my life?" Zenyatta shakes his head, "it would be my honor."

"Thank you," Midori says, bowing his head, "I will accept your generous offer."  He sits beside Zenyatta for a moment, looking him up and down before he adds, "So are you going to get up and go back home?"

"I could stand," Zenyatta hums, "but I fear that until I recharge further, the walk would make for a rather slow one."

"Oh," Midori says, getting to his feet and then extending his hand to Zenyatta, "I can help with that."

"Thank you," Zenyatta says, taking his hand.  He feels Midori's strong grip tighten on his as he pulls him to his feet and then wraps his arm around Zenyatta's back.  "I am sorry to say that this walk still might take a bit."

"Walk?" he shakes his head, "No, we aren't walking."  Midori gently turns Zenyatta around, revealing a green and black motorbike that Zenyatta is certain had not been there before.

"Oh, I see," Zenyatta leans against Midori, "how terribly convenient."

"It came with the outfit," he says, starting to walk them over to the bike, "Cool, right?"

"It does suit you," he says, just barely containing his laugh.

The Midori Dragon tentatively lets him go and then climbs on the bike before Zenyatta follow after.

"You ready to go?" Midori calls over his shoulder.

Zenyatta tightens his grip.  "Yes, do you know where we are headed though?"

"Of course," Midori says and then pauses, "doesn't everybody know where you live?"

"It is true that many do," he nods, "it is not a secret."

"Exactly, perfectly normal," Midori says, though he does not sound very confident.

Zenyatta tries his best to not laugh as they ride away from the ruins of the street, the niggling feeling that he's meet The Midori Dragon before today still in the back of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, while the powers and abilities the characters possess are based on their skill sets in Overwatch, I tried to tune them for the fighting and pacing of a very punchy action show. This chapter is theoretically the first of several shortish ones as I already have a few more planned, including one that my very talented wife is working on because she loves this idea too. If you like my works and would be interested in seeing teasers from WIPs as well as submitting requests and voting on ideas for monthly bonus stories, check out my [tumblr]() for more details! Also check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/knacc4nerdiness) for updates about what I'm working on atm.


End file.
